Our Foundation
by The Light Hatter
Summary: A sleepless night at the guild leads to a very...interesting conversation between Chatot and Wigglytuff. (More or less, not a very appealing story. Written a long time ago. Read at your own risk.)


_This I got done in like, 30 minutes, so excuse me if it's bad. It was more or so a practice story. I really could care less right now. Oh well.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._

* * *

"Y'know, I've always wondered," Wigglytuff suddenly said.

Chatot looked up from the news article he was reading. "Yes, what is it Guild Master?"

Nights at the guild were peaceful. The recruits were had all retired to their rooms or were on long missions. that required to stay overnight. There were no more crazy psychopaths, especially after Fia, a mudkip, and her partner Asch, a torchick had done for Treasure Town 3 years ago. Yes, it was peaceful indeed. And night, this was the only time you could see Chatot and Wigglytuff having civilized conversations.

"What do you think you would be doing if you weren't my assistant?" Wigglytuff asked, taking a sip of the tea Chatot had made for them.

Chatot took a moment to ponder over the question. _That's a very interesting question, _he thought _I wonder why he brought it up._

He reached for the cup of tea placed next to him and took a sip before placing it back down again. A few seconds later, Chatot responded. "To answer your question," he began "I guess I would be studying under Torkoal in hopes of being the town elder."

Wigglytuff nodded. "I see."

The two sat there in the silence of the room for a few more minutes. The only other sounds that could be heard were Loudred's loud snores echoing throughout the guild, the rustling of the newspaper that Chatot was reading, the sound of tea cups silently hitting the plates they were placed on and the flickering of the candles lit throughout the room.

"Guild Master?"

"Chatot, please just call me Wigglytuff," the guild master sighed, "those formalities are making my skin crawl."

Yes, this is also a time where you can see Wigglytuff acting decently mature.

"Uh, yes," Chatot stuttered, "Wigglytuff. If you weren't running the guild, what would you be doing?"

"That's simple!" Wigglytuff chimed, "I'd either be with Team Charm still, looking for master Armaldo, maybe even visiting Clefable from time to time."

"To raise your child?" Chatot mused. Wigglytuff snorted in response.

"We both know that it's not mine, She wasn't in heat when we mated." There was a short pause. "And another thing, I'd probably be traveling the world with you at my side."

Chatot was speechless.

"Really?" He began, "But I've caused you so much trouble! The bandits in Brine Cave-"

"That happened twice," Wigglytuff mused.

Chatot playfully rolled his eyes. "How about the time Roserade wanted my head on a stick to show the world?"

"Rosarade is dysfunctional," Wigglytuff said. "Then again though, all of Team Raider is dysfunctional."

"Says the one who makes lava shoot from the ground when he doesn't have his perfect apples."

"Says the one with a stick up his ass!"

Chatot chuckled. "_That _was the best you could come up with?"

"Shut up," Wigglytuffed growled, "at least I'm not dumb enough to hit on a male kirlia!"

He was referring to when Team Raider had first joined the guild. At that point, their leader was still a kirlia. It was amusing really. The feeling of embarrassment was felt more by Gallade, this of course, being the fact that males kept trying to pick him up.

"Ugh, you're such a special snowflake you'd follow an old hypno with a box of candy asking you to "Come over here!"" Chatot retorted, a smirk crossing his face.

Wigglytuff shot a cold glare at Chatot, and the toucan returned that glare. They stared at each other for a few more moments, before they both busted out into a laughing fit.

They were partners. They were friends. They both meant so much to each other. Each one was someone they couldn't live without. They may not have seen it, but others could.

They were each the other's foundation, their motivation to keep going through the day.

* * *

_Blah blah blah, read and review, yadda yadda yadda, I'm out._


End file.
